1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a system for transmitting an image, and particularly concerns a method and a system for transmitting an image whereby an image is uploaded to an image storage server, an image print server, and so on from a client computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, service has been provided for storing electronic data, which includes electronic documents such as documents of a word processor, a still image, a moving image, and, music data, in a server via a channel.
Further, an archive server provided on the Internet generally offers a certain capacity of a hard disk on the server to each member, and a user can freely use the capacity. On some image storing sites (archiving service) and so on, a user selects images taken by a digital camera, the selected image is freely uploaded and displayed like an album on a server or released on a public page.
However, as described above, a capacity available on an image storage server and the like is limited for a user. Unless the user deletes unnecessary images from uploaded images, the capacity reaches the limit soon and cannot be used due to the shortage.
Moreover, since some image storage servers process display on the side of servers, the following service is provided: the maximum image size is determined in advance, warning is issued for an image exceeding the maximum image size, the image is resized to the maximum image size or smaller before being uploaded. In this case, a user has to operate the resizing function provided in a digital camera and a client computer to resize an image to a smaller one before transmission. Thus, the operation becomes complicated.